cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo: ODST: Guardians
Halo: ODST: Guardians is a first person shooter game developed by 343 Industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series, and is the second in the ODST story line. The game is set in the Sangheili Civil War. Campaign * Prologue: Red Orchestra (Kenya, 1944) ** Player: Cpt. Grigori Girov, Red Army ** Objective:'' ''Assault the Nazi base in Kenya known only as Castle Wolfenstein, and discover what the Nazis are working on. * M1: (Sanghelios, 2565) ** Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: Fight in a fierce battle to defend lines and positions, then fight past enemy defenses to assault village. * M2: '''(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: Fight and eliminate enemy positions and forces in the jungles to assault supply holds, then help defend the convoy. * M3: (Sanghelios, 2565) ** Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Assault and defend the villages. * '''M4: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Eliminate enemy forces in the nature preserve. * '''M5: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Assault the city outskirts. * '''M6: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: Fend off ambushes in the jungles, then help assault the enemy base. * M7: '''(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Defend the nature preserve. * '''M8: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: Fight in a fierce battle in the city. * M9: '''(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Fight off enemy forces in the jungles and hold positions in the ruins. * '''M10: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Fight through the ruins and assault the command post. * '''M12: '(Sanghelios, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Rescue Virum from Salazar's men and Jiralhanae * '''M13: '(Genesis, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Explore the mysterious world and help monitors into the temple. * '''M14: '(Genesis, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: 'Fight past Prometheans and Veil Nazis to reach Kliefen's ship * '''M15: '(Kliefen's ship, 2565) ** '''Player: Cpt. Eric J. Hinson, ODST ** Objective: '''Fight through Kliefen's Promethean Nazi ship and stop his plan to activate the composers. '''Characters * Eric J. Hinson * Vanya Girov * Hans von Kliefen * Milo Gallagher * Kori 'Virum * Grigori Girov * Griff Hiller * Kevin McGinley * Bill Kimball * Rei 'Marem * Elias Salazar * 029 Exhilerant Witness * Jessie Reyes * Raul Perez * Rele 'Evam Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Covenant Empire * Prometheans * Soviets * Nazis Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either an ODST or Kig-Yar soldier character that they get to design themselves. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two teams (ODST vs Kig-Yar) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Rat's Nest * Stand Off * Avalanche * Black Out * Ghost Town * Assembly * Orbital * Sandbox * Citadel * Heretic * Longshore * Arc Escape * Raid on Apex * March * Stormbreak * Installation 04 Survival Mode Survival mode is a mode returning from the previous ODST that can be played either solo or with up to eight players online as they play as ODST soldiers and play on various different maps and fight off endless waves of Covenant infantry, fighting until they are overwhelmed. Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Prometheans * Z-110 Bolt Shot * Z-130 Suppressor * Z-250 Light Rifle * Z-750 Binary Rifle * Z-180 Scattershot * Z-520 Splinter Turret * Z-040 Pulse * Z-400 Splinter * Z-390 Incineration Cannon Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * AC-220 Gunship * M510 Mammoth * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich Prometheans * Z-1800 Expansion Pack Halo: Return to Wolfenstein An expansion pack was released for the game, titled Halo: Return to Wolfenstein. This expansion pack is set during World War II, focusing entirely on Operation Red Orchestra, which is the setting for the prologue mission, Red Orchestra, of Halo: ODST: Guardians. In this setting, Soviet Russian soldiers of the Red Army assault the Nazi German forces at their secret base, known as Castle Wolfenstein, in Kenya, Africa, leading to Soviet and Nazi forces fighting hard for control over the Kenyan areas of jungle and desert and the Nazi base while also discovering Sangheili Covenant aliens have allied with the Nazis, bringing their highly advanced plasma technology and weaponry into the fray alongside the historical weapons of the time period. The Halo: Return to Wolfenstein expansion pack focuses solely on multiplayer, but a single player option does exist where a player can play on a map with bots. The game adds two new factions, the Red Army for the Soviets and the Waffen-SS for the Nazis, and players may only play as one of these two sides as they battle each other for control of the maps or to obtain their goals. However, while only these two factions are available to play on this expansion pack, weapons from Halo: ODST Guardians are still available to use, along with certain vehicles. Along with this, the game introduces new World War II era weaponry which is utilized as the primary armaments of the players for the expansion pack. The expansion pack also includes fictional weapons and gadgets as well as special unlockable Sangheili fighters for both sides. Along with this, the pack also includes a device known as the Wunderwaffe machine, which will upgrade weapons if enough experience is gained. The expansion pack includes 8 maps, and like Halo: ODST: Guardians, classes for both sides, though unlike the Guardians, which has five, Wolfenstein only has four; a soldier, a medic, an engineer and a sharpshooter. Along with this, if a player reaches the certain rank, they unlock two special classes; the Veil soldier and the Sangheili warrior. The Veil soldier is a special type of soldier that has been "upgraded by the Wunderwaffe machine", and thus, they posses a Nazi experimental weapon known as the Solarpistole, a type of ray gun, as well as an upgraded Energy Sword. The Sangheili warrior, is a Sangheili who has upgraded armor and is armed with another Nazi experimental weapon known as the Blitzgewehr, a rifle that shoots devastating lightning rays. Factions * Red Army (Soviets) * Waffen-SS (Nazis) Weapons * PPSH-41 * DP-28 * SVT-40 * STG 44 * MP 40 * Karabin Gewehr * FG-42 * MG-42 * Solarpistole * Blitzgewehr Vehicles * Tiger * T-34 * Gaz-67b * SDKFZ 251 * Ghost * Wraith Maps * Voi * Mombasa * Nairobi * Likoni * Miritini * Tana River * Stalingrad * Kharkov Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games